Halo
by newyork24-7
Summary: Song-fic. Sometimes the reasons we stay by someone's side aren't always clear to the outside world.


**I was listening to my ipod on shuffle earlier and Halo came on, leading to this. A bit too long for a drabble but not by much.**

**And completely different to what I normally write, so not sure how well it works.**

**It switches POV after the line break.**

**I own nothing at all**

_

* * *

_

Remember those walls I built

She wasn't sure when exactly she'd erected all these walls around herself. Wasn't sure when she'd become so closed off and started giving off the ice queen vibe that she now had. She knew that she hadn't always been like this, hadn't always been so serious.

Occasionally she wondered whether or not it was a hazard of the job, if maybe all the lies she'd heard and the horrors she'd seen had forced her to put up a barrier in an effort to protect herself.

_Well, baby they're tumbling down_

_They didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make a sound_

Around him though it was different, she didn't even think he'd even had to break through that barrier that put most people off. Where he was involved she was pretty sure that those walls had been nonexistent in the first place. He'd crawled beneath her skin and stayed there.

_It feels like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_It's the risk that I'm takin'_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

She was always the sensible one, always had been. She didn't take risks, she was careful and thought through everything she did and considered every possible outcome before making her move.

When he was around however that just seemed to go out of the window, she took chances; took risks for him that she wouldn't dream of taking for anyone else. She didn't exactly cover for him, she just helped him dig himself out of whatever scrape he got himself into.

She lived vicariously through him and even though the sensible voice in her brain screamed at her to shut him out, told her that he was too dangerous, she just couldn't do it. He made her laugh, made her happy and she knew that for those reasons she was never going to be the one to walk away.

_Baby I can see your Halo_

People said his style bordered on bent, and she couldn't deny that he walked along that rather precarious ledge quite often, but she believed that he did it for the right reasons. That the intent behind his actions was always well meaning but somehow he just seemed to attract trouble.

Despite it all though she saw the good in him, and as long as she saw that then she'd never give up on fighting for him.

* * *

_Hit me like a ray of sun_

_Burning through the darkest night_

_You're the only one that I want_

_Think I'm addicted to your light_

She was always there for him and she had the ability to brighten up his day, whether it was with one of her witty remarks or just the small smile she flashed him every so often.

He'd wanted her from almost the first moment he'd met, but he'd screwed it up and it wasn't really until later on that he'd realised just what he'd thrown away. Part of him wanted to try again, but the other side told him to play it safe, he couldn't lose her altogether, couldn't risk not having her in his life, even if it was in a much smaller role than the one that he really wanted her in.

He knew that he had an addictive personality, that he had more vices than most people, but when she was around she was the only thing he wanted or needed. She was his biggest vice, his biggest addiction, and the irony was that no-one was even aware of it; least of all her.

_You know you're my saving grace_

She had saved his neck so many times he'd actually lost count. What he did know though was that if she hadn't stood by him then he'd most likely be in jail, or worse by now. She was the light to his dark and he'd often wondered what good deed he'd done to deserve her standing by his side every step of the way.

_Baby I can feel your Halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

His biggest fear was losing her, that one day she'd tire of his ways as every other woman had and turn away from him, because if she did that then he'd be lost, and that he knew for sure.


End file.
